fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Drecuotl
|weaknesses = , |creator = Joe333red}} The Drecuotl is a pseudo wyvern found throughout the Ginko Forest in Genkar and is first fought at G-Rank. Similarly to many members of the Narga Family, it masterfully uses its deadly tail to quickly immobilize and kill prey. This has led some Guild Scientists to speculate that Nargacuga and Drecuotl are somehow related. The barbs in its tail, that are concealed by bright plumage, can paralyze a fully grown Aptonoth or Eostage in one swipe. Some fire-based items can cause the Drecuotl to flinch and even cower. Physiology W.I.P Behavior Drecuotl are aggressive towards smaller monsters and intruders, social towards other members of their species, but very timid and fearful of larger monsters. They are ambush predators that attack using their venomous tail spines, and fearful monsters that run from larger predators. Although they are generally solitary, they often communicate with other members of a population at night via screeches and roars, and have an annual gathering with other members of their population to mate and socialize. Extremely aggressive towards Hunters and will mercilessly do anything to kill them. Abilities W.I.P Rage and Tired States Rage State: W.I.P Tired State: W.I.P Mounts W.I.P Ecology In-Game Information A small pseudo wyvern indigenous to the Ginko Forest. Known worldwide for its stunning plumage and stinging quills. Has an enormous fear of fire... Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Superfamily:Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern- Family:Drecu. Habitat Range The Ginko Forest and Northern Regions of Genkar, but some have even been reported to have been in some of the Northern Forests in Arnin-Hol. A strong yet light and flexible build makes them easily adaptable to changes. Ecological Niche Drecuotl are in the middle of the food chain. Mostly taking down smaller herbivores, such as Aptonoth and Eostage, and avoiding larger predators at all costs, like Rathian, Zinogre, or Garletro. When dealing with smaller monsters (including Hunters) they usually attack and kill what they feel is intruding upon their territory. They flee when another more powerful predator comes for their kill, but will lash out with their tail if they feel cornered. Biological Adaptations Drecuotl are adapted for attacking via ambush due to their small size and speed, but their limbs are not adapted for long chases so they generally ambush from a close-range. Their small size also makes it easy for them to avoid other larger predators. Also, they have evolved bright, vivid plumage that is used in battles of territory or mates. In this "battle" they perform a type of dance and show off their plumage in order to intimidate their opponent. They do this to avoid injury. They also have evolved a powerful vemon that quickly paralyzes prey. This venom is delivered via tail spines. Along with their suspected distant relatives (the Nargacuga) the Drecuotl has a highly developed brain along with a type of communication to "talk" with other members of their species. Attacks *Roar W.I.P. *Taunt W.I.P. *Dodge W.I.P. *Aerial Attack W.I.P. *Leaping W.I.P. *Lunging Bite W.I.P. *Tail Swipe W.I.P. *Back flip W.I.P. *Hip check W.I.P. *Double Hipcheck W.I.P. *Coiling Attack W.I.P. Breakable parts / Weakness Chart Breakable parts x Weakness Chart Blunt Cutting Equipment *Link to Equipment Drecuotl (soon) Carves W.I.P. Trivia |-|Damage Calculations= Damage Calculation |-|Item Effectivity= Item Effectivity |-|Carves= W.I.P. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster